junketsunomariafandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
'''Maria '''is the main character in the series. She is a powerful witch of France who holds a dream to stop the wars of humanity. Maria is now currently a normal human, who is married to Joseph and the mother of Ezekiel. Appearance She has short blond hair that curls on the ends, fair skin and blue eyes. She has been considered to be beautiful and wears two large red earrings, a black mini dress with slits on both sides revealing her black hot pants, and high thigh black boots. Maria dresses provocatively for a virgin. History Early Life Maria doesn't know much about her childhood and past, not even her parents or family. She only knows that she goes by the name Maria and that she was born a witch. In this world, witches are deemed heretics among the people, and because of this, she is treated as an outcast and rejected by most people. When the Black Plague had struck a village, people started to get ill and die. Maria heard that a child drank from a poisoned well, and she offered medicine that would heal her and them, but they refused and threw stones at her because they won't accept using a witch's power to stay alive. She left for Martha's village after, which was the first one to ever accept Maria. They were saved from the plague by her medicine. It is in the forest near that village where she has built her home, and Martha would visit her every day. Present Maria despises war and conflict, wanting to use her supernatural powers to end all wars and create peace. She interferes in any battles or violence that occurs in the human world, usually by summoning giant monsters for the purpose of frightening the men involved. She also made her own succubus, Artemis, from a female owl to have her charm the commanders and soldiers to weaken their ability to fight. Maria also crafts medicines to heal any sick or injured people who ask for her, especially Martha whose medicines she gives to her extends her life gradually. Her works cause the small folks around to adore her, like Joseph and Anne, but it also creates a number of enemies for her. The soldiers and mercenaries who fight aren't happy with her meddling because they can't earn their pay if they can't fight, and the same is true for a group of other witches who also profit off the wars. The Roman Catholic Church also notices her witchcraft as well and seeks to deal with her, deeming her a troubling heretic. The heavens eventually take notice of Maria's actions and the Archangel Michael comes down on her, making a decree that if Maria loses her virginity she will also lose her powers. Ezekiel, an angel dispatched by Michael, is left to keep an eye on Maria for him, making sure she doesn't tip the "balance of the world". Maria is constantly irritated with Ezekiel's presence, but manages to keep interfering among the masses by using magic, because she can only be punished if Ezekiel actually sees her perform the magic. Frere Bernard of the Holy Church calls upon Maria to forgive her sins and have her join the Church as a servant of God, which she refuses utterly to Ezekiel's disappointment. Maria is then visited by a formless being who is long forgotten that lives in her forest called Cernunnos who will now watch her actions. The morning after, a fellow witch by the name of Viv drops by her house who imparts a different view onto her situation, and offers her to join her witch guild which she denies. The negative results that come from her actions leave Maria struggling to do the right thing, if some battles should be allowed to run their course, dealing with the scorn of the armies and the Church, as well as the feelings she develops around losing her virginity and her magic powers with it. Joseph was tasked by his lord to convince Maria to stay out of an important battle that may bring an end to the war, when she finds out that he and Anne's father are involved, she decides to intervene nonetheless. Meanwhile, Ezekiel was ordered by Michael to kill her, should she use her magic in front of the masses again, but she barely avoids to fatally wound her instead. Maria is brought to the witch Edwina's home by her familiars and Viv to be nursed back to health. She comes to be around a meeting with the rest of Viv's guild there while recovering in bed. Maria returns home, despite not being fully healed, to discover that she is being blamed for the French defeat in the last battle, and the worsening of Martha's condition, which troubles Maria even more. Brother Bernard of the Catholic Church conspires to bring her down with help from the mercenary Galfa, who lost an arm in the last battle, after they have discovered the secret to the loss of her powers. While Artemis does her usual duties, and Priapus and Ezekiel fetch Joseph to lift her spirits, Maria is ambushed by Galfa and the Church while her powers are still recovering. They use a special medicine concoction in her own house to weaken her, and despite attempts to defend herself, he robs Maria of her virtue and she appears to have lost her magic. She is then captured and imprisoned by the Church. Her friends determine that she hasn't lost her magic by the fact that her familiars can still retain their human forms. While Maria is imprisoned, her time has allowed her to think about what she truly wanted from life. They ask Viv for help, but Michael interferes and ends up fighting her, resulting in her being injured by Ezekiel. While she recuperates at Edwina's, she convinces her to come out of hiding and save Maria when she is about to be burned at the stake. Both of them and their familiars escape in a magic bubble. Meanwhile, Joseph and Galfa both go off to war and confront each other in a church. While they fight, Maria has Edwina take her to the town England is occupying to save Joseph, despite being powerless. As the fight ends with Galfa's loss, Maria and Joseph argue over each other's personal flaws and in the end, realize their true feelings for each other. Joseph proposes marriage, and Maria, overcome with joy, regains her magic. After using her restored power to end the battle, they are summoned by Michael. As Michael prepares to execute Maria, she is saved by Viv, Edwina, and the other witches. Spurred by their desire to protect Maria, Michael uses his heavenly powers to ask persons from afar who are involved with Maria their opinions of her, passing judgment and deciding to spare her, she having now become part of the world's natural balance. He then judges Ezekiel, and angel who sided with Maria. It is decided that Ezekiel will be reincarnated as a human with Maria as her mother, much to her annoyance. Joseph leaves his lord's service, and takes Maria, now a normal human and pregnant with Ezekiel, as his wife, who says her goodbyes as they live together in Ann's village. Personality Maria is a compassionate, stubborn, impulsive, naive, and self-willed person who hates any sort of fighting and bloodshed, and holds true to her ideals. She is willing to help anyone who needs it, even those that may have hurt her. Maria's defining trait is her pride in herself, proud of her identity as a witch and her unwillingness to be forced into doing anything. As a virgin, she gets afraid and curious about the idea of having sexual intercouse with men, having never experienced such romantic feelings before, preferring to be on her own. Powers & Abilities Maria has great magical power, even among Viv and other witches in France. She can perform powerful feats on a whim, with no spells being too impossible for her. Only angelic beings like Michael are shown to be capable of easily defeating her. Her powers exist as long as she stays a virgin, thanks to the heavens' decree. Once she lost her virginity, they are lost to her forever. Spells She wields a wooden staff by which to fly and perform magic, which she can draw to her side at will. She prepares spells with hand movements and incantations found in certain books, or by cracking special pellets in her hands. Her magic relies on her existing powers to maintain, which includes active spells and her familiar enchantments. While Maria holds onto her staff, she can invoke the god of wind to harness supernatural wind forces to let her fly in the air, and support other objects and people that are with her. Maria can also grant others flight through the wind god's protection, use the wind to shield herself and others from harm, and project destructive force anywhere within her range and against opponents. Other magic that she can perform allow her to cast illusions, control many objects, manipulate the elements (fire, weather, lightning, etc.), project magical energy, alter clothing, heal injuries and bruises, teleport herself and others, restore lands and structures, and make plants and trees grow over a fortress, all of which she can perform on a whim. Also, she has implied in the English anime that she can charm others to her will, or transmogrify them into toads. Inside of her house in the forest, she created an orb of light that she can control at will to use as a common light source for the interior at day and night, and turns red when Maria's physical state is weakened. Creatures Through a cauldron, Maria can summon one to any number of mythical beings and creatures to her side to do her bidding. Her monsters can be made to be giants to make trouble on battlefields, or smaller creatures to be used against ordinary humans. Several named creatures that she can call upon are the Dragon, Cyclops, Serpent, Taranis, Tarasque, Vouivre, Melusine, La Velue, and Graoully. Familiars She can also make loyal familiar demons from regular animals, whose appearances and body designs are determined entirely by her magic. The familiars that Maria keeps are the succubus Artemis, and the incubus Priapus, both of which she has made from white owls. She bestows them names and they become her loyal servants that attend her whims. Her familiars are made to charm and seduce people in order to bewitch and sap their strength through sexual intercourse. They can transform into owls at will, sometimes involuntarily when Maria becomes really exhausted. Without Maria's power to enchant them, her familiars will become regular animals once again. Other Skills Maria can also craft medicinal concoctions using special ingredients and materials, which she uses to relieve ailments, prolong life, and cure diseases afflicted in others. She used these to save villages and people. She buys all of the materials for her medicines from the witch Edwina. Relationships Artemis Maria's succubus familiar conjured from a female owl. Even though she is her master, Artemis treats Maria more like a friend, and teases her for her virginity. Priapus Priapus is Maria's incubus familiar, who conjured him from a male owl. Unfortunately, Maria's innocence doesn't lead her to know male bodies very well, leading him to be an incomplete incubus. Even through he constantly complains about this, Priapus is fiercely loyal to Maria alongside fellow familiar, Artemis. Joseph He is a local villager who is also a virgin, and comes to know and fall in love with Maria. She also develops feelings for him, creating internal conflict within her whether or not she should remain a virgin. He gets shy and awkward around Maria, having low self-esteem. They finally realize their true feelings for each other, and Joseph and Maria eventually become married to each other in the final episode. Ezekiel Ezekiel is an angel of heaven who has been sent by the Archangel Michael to observe Maria and make sure she doesn't use her magic to interfere on the battlefields. Maria constantly finds ways around this by casting her spells at times when she is not looking or in her presence, which frustrates Ezekiel. She eventually begins to sympathize with Maria. In the last battle against Michael, she is judged no longer fit to be an angel, and will be reincarnated into the human world with Maria as her mother-to-be. Viv She is a fellow witch who takes an interest in Maria, and encourages her to lose her virginity. Viv wants to support her whenever possible, even risk her own well-being to save her from trouble. Martha An elderly woman who is Anne's grandmother and Maria's good friend from when she was a child. Anne A young child who takes a liking to Maria. Trivia Gallery Young maria.png|Maria as a child Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-23h36m57s17.png Maria2.png Maria_flying.png Maria 02.jpg MARIA.jpg Maria_09.jpg maria_01.png Maria_07.jpg Maria_05.jpg Maria_04.jpg maria_12.jpg maria_13.png Maria_friends_01.jpg Maria_joseph_01.jpg maria_friends_02.jpg Maria_03.jpg Maria_06.jpg Maria_08.jpg Maria_10.jpg Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Females